Azul
by RimayShiki
Summary: La vida de Juvia y Gray cambiara de un dia a otro cuando la maga del agua adoptara un cachorro
1. Chapter 1

Tomo la sombrilla con más fuerza antes de cruzar la calle, hacia la tienda de pasteles. Erza le había pedido que le encargara unos pasteles allí. Entro en la tienda y cerro la sombrilla antes de acercarse al mostrador. Le dio al hombre la nota que Erza le había dado con una sonrisa. El hombre la leyó mientras asentía sonriente. Luego comento algo de que los tendría para mañana listos. La chica sonrió y salió nuevamente por la puerta volviendo a abrir la sombrilla. Camino un poco por la ciudad antes de dirigirse a su destino. La tienda de animales.

Miro desde afuera algún cachorro que le llamara la atención, encontrándolo al poco tiempo. Acurrucado en un rincón con el rabo entre las patas. Entro en la tienda sin quitarle la mirada de arriba a ese cachorro. La dueña queda sorprendía al ver que Juvia pedía ese cachorro, explicándole que estaba un poco raro últimamente y le recomendó otro. Juvia se negó diciendo que quería a ese. La mujer acepto rebajándole un poco el precio. Juvia tomo en brazos al pequeño cachorro y compro todo lo necesario para cuidarlo.

Salió de la tienda con el cachorro en brazos protegiéndolo del frio exterior. La sombrilla estaba dentro de la bolsa con las cosas del cachorro, ya que se había puesto a soplar un viento fuerte. Llego al gremio mojada de pies a cabeza, tiritando al igual que el cachorro.

-Juvia le pedirá a Mira-san una manta, para ti-Entro al gremio y cerró la puerta antes de que entrara mas agua. Todos estaban como siempre. Intranquilos.

Algunas mesas eran golpeadas, algunas sillas y jarras volaban. Gritos, risas, charlas. Todo lo que siempre estaba en el gremio. Camino hacia la barra donde estaba Mirajane con Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza y… Gray.

-Erza-san-La aludida la miro sonriéndole-El pastelero dice que mañana las tendrá-La pelirroja sonrió y se volvió hacia Mirajane-Mira-san… Juvia precisa una manta.

-Estas empapada Juvia-Noto Mirajane tendiéndole una manta a lo cual la chica negó mostrando al cachorro que tenía en mano-Espera voy por una pequeña adentro.

Lucy miro al cachorro con cariño al igual que Erza, Gray lo vio con indiferencia, Natsu con curiosidad y Happy con odio.

-Es muy mono Juvia-Comento Erza mirándolo-¿No es un poco pequeño?

-La que atendió a Juvia le dijo que eligiera otro pero a Juvia le gusto mucho este, se parece mucho a Juvia… Gracias Mira-san-Agrego al ver la manta que Mirajane le tendía.

-¡Aye! No me gustan los perros-Comento Happy antes de mandarle una mirada no muy amigable al cachorro y volver lejos de allí.

-¿Cómo le pondrás?-Pregunto Lucy mirando a Juvia cuando esta bajo la mirada a mirar al cachorro

-Juvia no sabe todavía, nunca tuvo una mascota así que no sabe, que nombres se les pone-Murmuro la maga del agua apoyando al cachorro sobre la barra

El pequeño caminaba temeroso sobre la barra hasta que un pequeño muro de hielo le impido el paso. Gray miraba al perrito con ojos de aburrido. Realizo otro muro detrás del cachorro el cual se giro asustado al verse sin escapatoria y comenzó a chillar con miedo.

-¡Gray!-Los presentes miraron a Juvia mientras esta sacaba al pequeño de dentro del encierro que el chico le había creado. Gray abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Juvia por primera vez había llamado a Gray, sin nada mas-Ven con Juvia

Abrazo al cachorro antes de salir por la puerta del gremio hacia Fairy Hill


	2. Chapter 2

Gray salió del gremio un poco más tarde que el resto había realizado una misión y tenía que avisar que había vuelto a Mirajane. Había una llovizna helada que calaba hasta los huesos. Apresuro el paso, hacia su casa. En el camino vio una silueta mediana y una más pequeña, rodeada de cuatro siluetas de forma cuadrangulares. Se acerco y distinguió a la figura de Juvia con la del perro a su lado.

-¿Juvia que haces aquí?-Pregunto acercándose un poco a la chica la cual se giro sonrojada al escuchar la voz del chico-¿No pudiste pagar el alquiler y te echaron?

-No, a Juvia la echaron pero no por no pagar… A Juvia la echaron porque no puede tener mascotas-Señalo con la mirada al perro el cual daba pequeños ladridos a Gray entre las piernas de su ama.

-Ve al gremio-Propuso el mago del agua la chica negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué no?

-Estaba cerrado, y Juvia grito y toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió-Respondió Juvia tomando en brazos al cachorro antes de levantarse. Tomo su sombrilla y le dedico una sonrisa a Gray y comenzó a ir al centro de la ciudad

-Quédate en mi casa hoy-La chica se sonrojo casi al instante y podía sentir como la lluvia se le evaporaba en el rostro. Las manos le temblaron haciendo que se le callera la sombrilla al suelo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte-¿Qué te parece?

-Juvia… Juvia no sabe que decir Gray-sama-Murmuro la chica para ver como su el chico le levantaba la sombrilla y se la colocaba sobre la cabeza. Juvia se giro y vio a gray con sus cuatro maletas y la sombrilla. La chica reacciono tomando dos de las maletas-Gracias. Gray-sama

El chico se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de la chica roja, completamente roja. Comenzaron a caminar bajo la misma sombrilla lo cual los ponía un poco nerviosos (Juvia especialmente nerviosa) mientras iban a la casa del chico. Dicha casa se encontraba un poco bastante alejada del gremio. Era pequeña de ladrillos y de techo de tejas. El chico le dedico una sonrisa antes de invitarla a pasar.

-La casa de Gray-sama es muy bonita-Murmuro la chica antes de bajar al cachorro al suelo

-Gracias Juvia, ven te mostrare mi habitación yo dormiré en el sofá-La chica asintió sonrojada mientras caminaba detrás de Gray. Pasaron una puerta y entraron en la habitación de él. Al igual que la sala estaba desordenada y con ropa del mago por todos lados. La cama estaba frente a la ventana de la cual se podía ver la lluvia caer.

La chica dejo las dos maletas junto a donde las había dejado Gray. El cachorro pasó entre las piernas de Gray haciendo que el chico lo tomara y lo llevara a otra puerta, donde Juvia dedujo que era el baño.

-Puedes darte un baño si quieres con…-

-No tiene nombre aun, Juvia no sabe qué nombre ponerle-El chico lo miro unos segundos antes de volverse a ella

-Azul-Dijo entregándole al perro y saliendo del baño mientras que la chica sonreía para sus adentros.

Gray salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Camino hacia la cama y saco la ropa de arriba de la cama y la coloco dentro del armario

* * *

No soy buena escribiendo cosas largas, asi que tranquilos espero actualizar bastante seguido! Muchos besos

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Se dio media vuelta para ver como se había cerrado. Sonrió con muchas ganas y bajo la mirada a Azul. Estaba claro que iba a llamarla así. Ahora tenía algo en común con Gray, a la pequeña Azul.

El seria como el papa por ponerle nombre a Azul, y ella por adoptarla sería la mama. Se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella con Gray mirando la televisión con cientos de cachorros por la casa (¿Cachorros?) la imagen cambio los cachorros por niños, todos los varones como él y todas las niñas como ella. El reía mientras le tomaba la mano y ella sonreía mirándolo con ternura…

El ladrido de Azul la hizo despertar de su sueño, la pequeña cachorra no se despegaba de su pierna mientras intentaba morder el cordón de sus botas.

-Azul, ven con Juvia-La tomo en brazos antes de salir-He… Gray-sama, Juvia se pregunta si no quiere darse un baño usted primero

-¿Yo?-El chico estaba intentando cerrar la puerta del armario, de donde se veía una buena cantidad de ropa-Un baño me haría bien, pero hazlo tu primero

-Juvia podría ordenarle la ropa a Gray-sama como agradecimiento por permitirle que ella se quede aquí con Azul-El chico dejo de hacer fuerza y la ropa se le cayó encima tirándolo al suelo-¡Gray-sama!

Se acerco a él rápidamente quitándole las remeras de la cabeza mientras que el chico se levantaba haciendo que ambos quedaran a escasos centímetros. La cara de ella tomo el color de la playera que estaba sosteniendo. El quedo estático mirando los labios para luego subir y mirarle los ojos.

Juvia se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se alejo rápidamente hacia atrás con las manos en la cara. Un poco mas y Juvia hubiera besado a Gray, hubieran sido unos centímetros mas y la su fantasía mas preciada se hubiera hecho realidad. El quedo donde estaba estático y sin despegar la mirada de la chica hasta que una molestia lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Azul le estaba mordiendo la mano, con la fuerza que tenia intentando hacerle daño. Levanto la mano, con la perrita incluida. La miro antes de bajarla al suelo e intentar soltarse. Odiaba a los perros, eran sucios, estaban todo el tiempo desnudos, corrían, peleaban, entre otras cosas (N/A: Gray, eres igual) Volvió a levantar la mano mientras la sacudía.

-¡Azul!-Juvia se percato de lo que pasaba frente a ella y corrió en rescate de la pequeña mascota, la cual al darse cuenta de la presencia de Juvia corrió a los brazos de su ama

-¿Le has puesto Azul?-Pregunto el chico mientras se miraba la mano donde tenía pequeñas marcas de dientecitos

-Juvia pensó que sería lindo que Azul tuviera algo de Gray-sama… Así se unirían mas…-La chica que ya estaba sonrojada se sonrojo aun mas

EL chico la miro unos instantes antes de asentir y caminar hacia el baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, se tapo el rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa le curso el rostro. Le hubiera gustado a una parte de él, una muy pequeña parte que Juvia no se hubiera movido hacia atrás sino que se moviera hacia adelante. La sonrisa se ensancho al darse cuenta que el sombrero de la chica estaba allí dentro. Con una mano abrió el grifo y con la otra lo tomo con cuidado mientras miraba al espejo. Levanto el sombrero y se lo coloco un poco torcido como hacia ella. Le quedaba chico. Realizo una pequeña risa antes de que un suave golpeteo le hiciera tirar el sombrero dentro del agua.

-Dime Juvia-contesto apresurado mientras sacaba el sombrero del agua

-Juvia cree que dejo su sombrero allí dentro, Gray-sama-Murmuro la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta. El chico tomo el sombrero y abrió la puerta donde estaba la chica con una de sus remeras a modo de pijama, la chica se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el estaba observando eso-Juvia tomo una remera que Gray-sama que estaba sucia ya que Juvia no encuentra su pijama.

-Ven-Salió del baño arrojando el sombrero para atrás y cerrando la puerta. Fue hacia el armario y busco una remera que casi nunca usaba, al encontrarla se la tendió a la chica la cual la miro sorpendida- Arrunie tu sombrero con agua por error, te regalo esa remera hasta que te compre otro.

La chica lo miro con ojos de enamorada mientras sentía que su corazon se detenía durante un instante. Asintió mientras que Gray hacia una sonrisa y caminaba hacia el living, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

-Que Azul no duerma en la cama


End file.
